The disclosure relates to a system that facilitates installing a caster with an object. In accordance with one aspect, the system includes at least one caster having a first stem portion and a set of second stem portions that mate with the first stem portion of the caster. The first stem portion is assemblable with each of the second stem portions in the set of second stem portions to form a complete stem for the caster. Each second stem portion in the set of second stem portions has a different outer dimension (e.g., an outer diameter and/or length) that accommodates a socket into which the combination of the selected second stem portion with the first stem portion (that is, a complete stem) and caster is inserted.